<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Trust A Vampire by Bitway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810385">Never Trust A Vampire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway'>Bitway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Future Card Buddyfight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'm sorry Tasuku, M/M, Vampire AU, not romantic lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his duty to kill all vampires- a vampire lord is no exception...or it shouldn't be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenran Suzaku | Variable Cord/Ryuuenji Tasuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Trust A Vampire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>been itching to write something and this was the chosen one out of my prompt list</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Confronting the vampire lord alone is a death wish. Unlike others, this one holds tremendous power. His presence is enough to suffocate the human feeling as if something was wrapping around his throat and only getting tighter and tighter. His body is frozen in place, even before the vampire's sharp blue eyes had locked onto his prey.</p>
<p>But Tasuku isn't afraid. Even if his heart beats and hammers against his chest. He takes in steady, even breaths to free himself from the vampire's invisible grip around him. Red eyes glare at the monster standing before him.</p>
<p>Suzaku doesn't move, doesn't budge. He knows what Tasuku is. Everyone knows the famous vampire hunter. The one notorious for vanquishing any vampire that dared to step into Cho-Tokyo.</p>
<p>All but one.</p>
<p>The vampire kept his chin up, one eye opened and focused on the boy. With the flick of his wrist, his fan shuts close.</p>
<p>"So, you've found me. I have to congratulate you on that," he applauds. Not just any vampire could blend in amongst the humans. He had evaded the hunters for so long he didn't think they would ever find him. It was a truly dull game of cat and mouse- until this boy appeared. "I suppose you've come to finish the deed?"</p>
<p>Tasuku takes in a breath and swallows. Hard. He wants to take out his blade and force it through the vampire lord's heart. He wanted- needed to vanquish him here and now. It wouldn't be easy but it would mean one less problem in his hometown.</p>
<p>And it's so very tempting to do. It is what he does after all. He hunts vampires and kills them. Suzaku should be no different.</p>
<p>Hands clenched into fists and if he wasn't wearing gloves, his nails would dig into his skin.</p>
<p>"There are rumors," the hunter finally speaks. The vampire raises a brow. "That you can stop the vampire transformation...is it true?"</p>
<p>"And if it is?"</p>
<p>Tasuku holds his breath and shuts his eyes. He drops to his knees, hands on the ground with his head in between them. He hates this. Bowing down to an enemy and leaving himself open for an attack.</p>
<p>But there was nothing else he could do.</p>
<p>"Please," he begs. "I need your help."</p>
<p>He's greeted to silence. A long drawn out one that nearly makes him regret what he's doing.</p>
<p>"And why should I help you?" Tasuku hears footsteps getting closer and closer. They stop right before him and if he glances upward, he can catch sight of the vampire's shoes. As if knowing he was trying to lift his head, Suzaku lifts a foot and presses it onto Tasuku, forcing him to stay down.</p>
<p>"My brother," Tasuku gulps as he grips at the ground. "Another vampire tried to turn him. If we don't do anything soon, then..."</p>
<p>Dare he say more? They both knew what happened once you were bit and blood was exchanged. The transformation was slow, and it always started with a loss of appetite. Then there was the aversion to sunlight, the color draining from their person, and the hunger that would flash in their eyes when staring at another human being. At that point, they would be lost to their craving for blood.</p>
<p>"And instead of letting your brother become a vampire that you would have to hunt, you come to me for help."</p>
<p>The usual smile on his face never fades. It was...amusing. Humans and their bonds ran so deep that it drove them to make foolish decisions. He'd seen it before and he doubts he would stop anytime soon.</p>
<p>"I'll do anything you ask of me. <em>Anything</em>."</p>
<p>"You shouldn't make promises you don't intend on keeping."</p>
<p>"I mean it."</p>
<p>Suzaku stares down at him. The boy had already bowed his head to him and he wonders if he would even pledge his life to him. Just how far was he willing to go for his dear brother?</p>
<p>He moves his foot off of the hunter's head. Tasuku looks up at him and Suzaku motions for him to get to his feet. Once he's standing, the vampire walks around him.</p>
<p>"You're a brave one," he states. His gaze never leaves Tasuku, eyeing him as he inspects every inch of the human. "Perhaps I will take you up on your offer."</p>
<p>There's a light in the hunter's eyes, one that had been dormant since he'd met with the vampire lord. He had believed his words without a second thought.</p>
<p>"First, get rid of any weapons." He lowers his fan to prod against his chest. He digs into him, knowing what's kept there. "I don't need you going against your word."</p>
<p>Tasuku replies with a nod and begins to drop his weapons. A gun with special bullets is placed on the ground. Then small blades that were kept for close combat. He doesn't dare try to keep any on him.</p>
<p>Once all weapons had hit the ground, Suzaku flicks his fan, keeping it closed but casting a harsh wind to push the weapons far out of reach. He would dispose of them all later.</p>
<p>"Now," a pause as he presses his fan underneath the boy's chin. He forces Tasuku to tilt his head and expose his neck. "Offer me your blood."</p>
<p>It's a cruel thing to ask. A hunter should never allow a vampire to feast on them. It gives them power, rejuvenates them. Normal vampires needed it for survival, but a lord could survive without it for days. Was this a test to see how far he was willing to go?</p>
<p>"If you don't want to, then I understand."</p>
<p>"No! I'll...You can have it."</p>
<p>Suzaku's grin seems to widen. He keeps the boy's head tilted, forcing it to the side more. Satisfied with the position, he lets his fan trail down his neck. It stops where Tasuku assumes he wishes to bite. He glances over to Suzaku and catches sight of those blue eyes flashing a dangerous red.</p>
<p>The fan is pulled away from his skin and the vampire lord takes a step closer. Suzaku leans down, hands grabbing at his shoulders with nails ready to poke into his clothing, and takes in his scent. He holds back on licking his lips and lets his fangs brush against the boy's flesh. It makes Tasuku shiver.</p>
<p>"I can help you relax," he breathes against his skin.</p>
<p>"I'd prefer you don't."</p>
<p>He hums in response. And without warning, sharp fangs pierce into his skin, ripping it open. Tasuku hisses, bites back the urge to yell in pain, and fights his instinct to push away the vampire. He couldn't go back on his word. He had to do this for Jack.</p>
<p>Suzaku is surprised that the hunter doesn't fight back. He almost wished that he would. But that would take him away from enjoying this delicious meal. A hunter's blood always tasted better than others. The anger mixed with fear helped. And this one was no different. Well, maybe a little. There was something about this boy's blood that made him want to continue drinking.</p>
<p>More and more is taken, making Tasuku feel weak. His body was growing heavy and simply standing was being too much. It's getting harder and harder to breathe. He couldn't even clench his fists or throw a punch if he wanted to at this rate. If it weren't for Suzaku's hold on him, he would have fallen to the ground.</p>
<p>"Stop..." He mutters.</p>
<p>He doesn't. He keeps going and going, ignoring his weak plea. Only when Suzaku is satisfied does he let the boy fall to the ground with a thud. The impact hurts but it hardly registers to him. It takes all his energy just to put a hand over his punctured neck.</p>
<p>"You'll...keep your word...?"</p>
<p>Suzaku extends his fan to cover the blood around his lips. Behind it, he licks them clean.</p>
<p>"Oh, you thought I would keep my word. I only agreed for the free meal. I'm in no way indebted to you."</p>
<p>"What?! You...bastard...!" He tries to push himself up and off the ground but finds it an impossible task to accomplish. Using his arm to prop himself up, it's shaking and unsteady, forcing him to fall back onto the ground. He can't tell if his body is trembling from the sudden cold encasing him or the anger coursing through his veins.</p>
<p>Tasuku glares at the monster, but his vision is growing blurry. The world around the vampire is getting darker and darker. Being conscious is taking its toll on him.</p>
<p>"Maybe I'll show your brother the wonders of being a vampire. Wouldn't that be nice of me?" Suzaku hums as he turns on his heels, leaving the boy on his own.</p>
<p>"Come...back..." Tasuku reaches a hand out as if to stop him, but it falls to the ground shortly after. Crawling after him was out of the question in this state. The only thing he can do is to remain on the ground and let his anger pulse through him. That cursed vampire lord was about to disappear. Along with his hope to save Jack.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>